


huwang kang mag-alala, ihahatid kita (seriwoo filo au)

by minitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Filipino, M/M, Tagalog, local bands, taglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitae/pseuds/minitae
Summary: Naisip ko rin namangumalis na ng tuluyan.Pero hindi tamang ikaw ay iwanan,nang walang paalam.Alang-alang, sa pinagsamahan kaya,ihahatid kita.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	huwang kang mag-alala, ihahatid kita (seriwoo filo au)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, martina my bestie. this is for you! mwa mwa.

"Saglit lang naman, Kuya Woob! Sige na, please?" It was the fifth time on that day. Hindi pa rin tinitigilan ni Minhee si Woobin sa gusto nitong gawin; ang magpasama sa Kuya niya sa Music Festival along with his boyfriend Jungmo. Ano ba gusto nitong batang 'to? Maging third wheel si Woobin?

"Ayoko nga." Woobin said with such finality.

Hindi niya lang kasi maintindihan, bakit ba kailangan pa siyang kasama? Eh magd-date lang naman 'yung dalawa roon. Magiging chaperone pa siya kung sakali. Ayaw lang naman niyang maka-istorbo sa dalawa. Pero si Minhee 'tong ginugulo siya.

"Sandali lang talaga. Promise! After performance ng The Juans, uuwi na tayo."

By the mention of his favorite band, natigil siya sa pagsusulat at tinignan si Minhee na nakapatong ang mukha sa lamesa, bottom lip are jutted out, nagpapa-cute sa kaniya.

Akala mo naman bibigay si Woobin sa pagpapa-cute niya.

"The Juans?" The younger nodded and umayos nang pag-upo, clearing his throat. Handa nang mag-explain sa kaniya.

"Ganito kasi 'yan, Kuya. Maraming banda pero ang pinaka-highlight ng Fest eh—"

"Ayoko pa rin."

"Kuya naman eh! Let me finish." Woobin went back on what he was doing, not minding the younger who's talking. Kung pwede lang siya mag-earphones, ginawa niya na. Kaso, wala siyang dalang earphones ngayon.

"Marami nga kasing banda d’on— UDD, Agsunta tapos ano ba 'yun? Ah, 'yung ano, Minimini ba 'yun? Ay, mali. Munimuni! Mga faves mo. Sayang naman ‘yung binili ni Jungmo na tickets…” Minhee huffs, as he crossed his arms, nakatingin ng masama kay Woobin.

“Ibenta niyo ulit.” Woobin said with his low tone voice.

“Kuya Woobin!” Konti nalang, malapit nang umiyak si Minhee at maglumpasay sa lugar kung saan palaging nag-susulat si Woobin. Nakakahiya nga lang, sa public place pa 'to. Pero for his favorite kuya, he will shamelessly do it, para lang um-oo 'to sa gusto niya.

Hindi pa rin 'to pinansin ni Woobin at tuloy lang sa ginagawa. Mas importante 'tong ginagawa niya kesa sa magsayang ng laway kay Minhee. Not that, ayaw niyang kausap 'to. Ayaw niya lang talagang ipilit ang sarili na sumama roon.

Ano lang ba gagawin niya? Makinig sa mga kanta tapos makipagsiksikan sa mga taong gusto rin makita ‘yung favorite nilang band. Parang nagsayang lang siya ng pagod.

"Promise, Kuya! Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng The Juans, uuwi na talaga tayo. Ay, hindi— ililibre kita ng dinner!"

“Ikaw? O baka si Jungmo?” Minhee huffs on Woobin's speculation.

“Para naman sinasabi mong wala akong pera! Ako nga kasi.” Woobin stopped on what he was writing, for the second time.

Hindi sa naiinis siyang pinipilit 'to ni Minhee. No, never siyang nainis or nagalit kay Minhee. Pero sa puntong 'to, parang malapit na ma-igtad 'yung pasensiya niya. Minhee, on the other side, still his lips are jutted out, sobra pa nga e. Nagpapa-cute. Kulang nalang talaga, ilumpasay niya na sarili niya sa daanan. Gusto niya lang naman ma-convince ang “favorite” kuya niya at makasamang manood. Is that too much to ask for?

Hindi na napigilan ni Woobin ang mapa-face palm dahil sa kulit ni Minhee. Malapit na talaga, malapit nang maubos ang pasensiya niya. Dagdag pa 'tong Literature na kanina pang umaga niya ginagawa. Stress na nga 'yung pagiging Educ Student niya, dagdag pa 'tong si Minhee.

“Wala ka bang klase ngayon?” Woobin asked with a weary voice.

Actually, kanina pa talaga siya inaantok. 'Di dahil sa puyat siya, sobrang dami lang kasi talaga niyang binabasa at sinusulat. He felt dizzy by looking at those letters.

Manhid ata 'to si Minhee, 'di napapansin na busy at pagod si Woobin. Masyado siyang nasanay sa pagiging komportable sa hyung niya.

“Ah...meron— ano, alis na ako, Kuya...Sorry.”

This time, nakaramdam na siya. Minhee was about to take his things nang tawagin ni Woobin ang pangalan niya.

Akala nito’y papagalitan siya or what. Handa na sana siyang mapagsabihan but it turns out; “Anong oras ba ‘yun?”

Woobin just asked about the time, pero itong kasama niya eh, akala mong nanalo sa Lotto kung magsaya at magta-talon sa tuwa.

“Basta ang sabi mo, ililibre mo ako ng dinner after that music festival, okay?”

“Yes na yes, Kuya Woob! Thank you talaga!” Bago pa man niya lisanin si Woobin ay inabot niya na ang ticket at kumaripas ng takbo.

Woobin just placed his palm against his forehead. Gusto nang magpa-kain sa lupa dahil sa ginawang kalokohan ni Minhee.

Nag-moon walk lang naman sa gitna ng daanan nang makasalubong nito si Jungmo. Hindi niya na alam sa batang ‘to.

Pwede pa ba niyang mabalik ‘tong ticket?

* * *

“Nasaan na ba kasi kayo? Kanina pa ako dito! Sabi kayo ng sabi ng 5:30, Alas sais na wala pa rin kayong dalawa!”

Hindi naman galit si Woobin. Sobrang lakas lang kasi ng tugtog na nanggagaling sa loob kaya aakalain mong sumisigaw. No, he won't do that to Minhee. He can't.

Kahit anong tigas ng ulo at kulit n’on, hindi magagawang sigawan ni Woobin ang pinsan niya.

“Eh, sorry na kuya! Matagal pa kasi napaki-usapan ni Jungmo ‘yung parents niya eh.”

“Bakit? Nagpaalam pa ba siya?”

“Eh, opo...alam mo naman, only child.”

Woobin sighed and massaged his temple. Wala na siyang magagawa eh, nauna siya sa venue. ‘Yung dalawa, sumasabak pa sa EDSA.

“Kuya...una ka nalang po sa loob kaya? Sayang naman ‘yung ticket mo eh.”

“Mas masasayang ‘to kung wala kayong dalawa. Sa inyo galing ‘to eh.”

“Aww, kuya! Nakaka-touch! Kiss kita d’yan eh!” Minhee teases the elder and laughs through the line na nakapag-busangot naman kay Woobin.

“Minhee, hindi ako nakikipag-biruan! Bilisan niyo na d’yan, hihintayin ko kayo sa loob. Ingat.”

“Yes, kuya! Magc-car race muna kami dito sa EDSA. As of now, pang 414th car kami kaya baka mga alas otso na kami dumating d’yan—” Natigil si Minhee sa kalagitnaan ng kalokohan niya because Jungmo snatched his phone.

“Sorry, Woob sa kalokohan ng pinsan mo. Papunta na kami d’yan, traffic lang talaga.” Jungmo apologized.

“Ayos lang, Jungmo. Paki-tali nga si Minhee sa sasakyan, baka mamaya tumalon d’yan eh. Sige na, ingat. Text niyo nalang ako.” He says before ending the call.

He heaved a sigh bago ipakita ang ticket sa usher at pumasok sa loob. Ito talaga ang ayaw niya sa mga events eh, ang malalakas na tugtog. Ano pa bang magagawa niya? Music Festival 'tong pinuntahan niya.

Gusto niyang gumanti sa dalawa. Kaya naisip niyang damihan ang ipapa-libre mamaya sa dinner.

A sheepish smile plastered on his face nang maisip niya 'yon. _Ang tagal niyo ah, damhin niyo gutom ko mamaya._

Wala ring kalahating oras, the couple already came. Naghanapan pa sila sa loob ng venue dahil sa hindi ma-explain ni Woobin kung nasaan siya nakatayo.

He was forced to stand up in front of the stage. Wala eh, hinila siya ng magaling niyang pinsan. Ano bang palag ng ibang tao sa malaking bata na 'to? Wala, pinadaan lang nila si Minhee, well, because of his looks. Ika nga, privileged.

Hindi rin alam ni Woobin kung saan nakukuha ng lalaking 'to 'yung kakapal-an ng mukha niya. Hindi naman siya ganito? Saan nagmana 'tong si Minhee? Hindi niya talaga ma-gets.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal, nagsimula na ang festival. They did an usual program before starting the actual performances, na isa sa mga dahilan ng pagpunta ng mga manonood.

Maraming local bands and naka-handa. A magical night indeed, ika-nga sa tema ng kanilang programa.

That's why Minhee didn't stop bothering his cousin dahil alam nitong paborito niya ang bandang The Juans. Which is the main performer of the night.

Napansin kasi nitong nakikinig si Woobin sa mga kanta ng The Juans, most of the time na magkasama sila sa library habang nag-aaral.

Screams. Singing along with the vocalists. Too much noise. It's really a magical night, isip-isip ni Woobin.

Hindi rin pala nakakapanghinayang na sumama sa dalawang mag-jowa dahil masaya naman pala.

He couldn't help but to bob his head abruptly, sobrang saya. Ang worth it kung ganito mae-experience mo after you drown yourself sa mga requirements at readings. Sobrang saya.

But when the emcee called the last band for that night, almost everyone went “Aww!” as if they already can feel the pain from their songs.

“Kuya Woob, ayan na ang The Juans! Ayan na ang favorite mo!” Minhee screams, shaking his brother’s shoulder.

“Oo na, oo na! Alam ko, narinig ko!” He says as his eyes already focused on the stage.

To be honest, hindi niya alam mararamdaman niya. Alam niyang masasakit ang mga kantahan nito. Hindi niya alam kung ir-ready niya ba ang luha niya o ang puso niya?

As someone who hasn't fully healed from the break up weeks ago? Hindi niya alam. Hindi niya talaga alam mararamdaman niya lalo na’t napakagaling at unang kinanta pa ng The Juans ay ang pinaka-sikat nilang “Hindi Tayo Pwede.”

Tulala. Na-tulala na lamang siya habang nakatingin kay Carl na bokalista ng The Juans. Hindi niya alam ang nararamdaman niya ngayon, he couldn't explain it to himself. Ano ba ‘to? Sakit o manhid?

Ang daming memorya na bumabalik sa isipan niya na dapat tinatapon na. Pero anong ginagawa ng utak niya? He can't stop thinking about it and _him_.

Sino ba namang makakalimot sa taong minahal mo ng tatlong taon pero naglihim lang sa’yo at malalaman mo nalang na pagod na siya? Pagod saan? Hindi niya alam. Baka sa kaniya?

It's almost their fourth year anniversary, pero ang boyfriend niya, hindi nagpapakita. Walang paramdam, ni text o tawag. Sa paanong paraan niya nakausap? Sa ibang tao pa.

He's been dreaming to see a ghost noong bata pa siya. Little did he know, meron na pala sa harap niya. Nakakasama at nakikita niya pa. Ang galing ‘no? _Fuck life, Woobin. Fuck relationship. Fuck you, Serim_.

Ang galing ‘no? Si Serim ‘tong unang nagpa-pansin sa kaniya noong Highschool pa lang sila. Siya ‘tong unang nagpakilala at nanligaw. Pero tignan mo nga naman, siya rin ‘tong unang lumayo at naging dahilan ng paghihiwalay nila.

Ang galing ‘no? Ilang minuto na pala siyang nakatunganga dito at hindi namalayang natapos na ang unang set ng kanta.

“The Juans, saktan niyo pa kami! Itodo niyo na!”

Sayang, wala siyang dalang duck tape. Kung meron sana, kanina niya pa tinampal sa bunganga ni Minhee.

Kung maka-sigaw, akala mo broken na broken. Eh, nasa likod niya lang naman boyfriend niya at magka-yakap pa sila. Nakakasura.

“Gusto niyo ba ng mas masakit pa?” The vocalist asked, motioning the mic towards the audience. Everyone hollered out a “Yes.”

Diba dapat, masaya siya ngayon? Bakit hindi niya ma-explain ang nararamdaman niya? Bakit parang puro sakit at galit? Kasalanan ba ‘to ng The Juans?

“Itong kantang ‘to ay tungkol sa mga taong nagmahal ng sobra-sobra,”

“Pero ang nakuha lang ay tira-tira.”

“Sabi nga nila, kung ganun na ang sitwasyon; Huwag mo na pigilan, huwag mo na pakiusapan…”

Tagos. All the words that have been thrown out by the vocalist, it sickens him; kasi tumagos sa kaniya. Those words made his eyes closed.

“Kung saan siya masaya, ihatid mo nalang.” After that, an intro of a keyboard blasted out.

Bakit ganon? Bawat lirikong binabato, nasasaktan siya. Bawat lirikong naririnig niya, may mga ala-alang bumabalik. Mga ala-alang gusto na niyang kalimutan. Pero sino ba gustong makalimot agad-agad sa tatlong taong relasyon? Mahal na mahal niya eh.

_Naisip ko rin namang,_

_umalis na ng tuluyan._

_Pero hindi tamang ikaw ay iwanan,_

_nang walang paalam._

_Alang-alang, sa pinagsamahan_

_kaya, ihahatid kita._

Hindi sila nagkaintindihan. Ganun naman minsan ang dahilan ng break up, hindi pagkakaintindihan. Bakit nga ba bigla nalang napagod si Serim? Hindi niya alam. Bakit bumitaw nalang din si Woobin, kung hindi niya pa nakakalimutan? Hindi niya rin alam.

Sobrang labo. Sobrang gulo nilang dalawa. Sobrang gulo na humantong sa pag-aaway.

“Alam mo, mas mabuti nalang siguro kung tapusin na natin ‘to!” A low-tone, trembling voice escaped from Woobin’s mouth.

“Tapusin? Sige, tapusin na natin kasi ayoko na rin!”

_Binigay lahat ng makakaya._

_Pag-ibig na tapat mula nung una._

_Ngunit, lahat ito sayo'y kulang pa,_

_kaya, ihahatid kita._

_Naisip ko rin namang,_

_umalis na ng tuluyan._

_Pero hindi tamang ikaw ay iwanan,_

_nang walang paalam._

_Alang-alang, sa pinagsamahan kaya,_

_ihahatid kita_.

Serim’s voice echoed through his mind. Those words that came out from his mouth, masakit pa rin pala. Kahit ilang araw na ang nakalipas. Parang may sugat pa rin para sa kaniya.

_Tangina, Serim. Ang lakas pa rin ng epekto ko sa’yo._

Sa pagdilat ng mata ni Woobin, hindi niya inaasahang ‘yung taong makakapag-pagulo ng isipan niya ngayon ay nasa harapan niya.

Wow, salamat shopee.

Ang galing ng timing ‘no? Double kill kung double kill.

But instead of hate and anger, iba ang nararamdaman niya nang mag-tama ang mga mata nilang dalawa. Mas gusto niya pa itong mayakap at lapitan, imbis na suntukin at bangasan. Pagka-miss? Hindi niya alam, siguro ganon nga.

Mahal niya pa? Oo. Ata? Eh, kung ganon, bakit bigla nalang tumulo ang mga luha niya? Bakit bigla nalang may masakit banda sa dibdib?

Along with the music and its lyrics, “Huwag kang mag-alala, ihahatid kita”, mga mata nila’y focus sa isa’t-isa. Tila may mga pinaparating, may pinaghuhugutan.

_Du'n sa lugar,_

_kung saan ka magiging masaya._

_Kahit na hindi ako ang kasama,_

_ihahatid kita._

_Walang mangungulit,_

_wala nang magagalit._

_Huwag kang mag-alala,_

_ihahatid kita._

Gusto niyang magising. Baka kasi panaginip lang pala ‘to, panaginip lang ang lahat. Walang paghihiwalayang nangyari.

Baka paggising niya, sila pa rin ni Serim at fourth anniversary na nila.

Gusto niyang magising.

Pero bakit ganun? Sa pagpikit ng mata ni Woobin at pag-dilat nito, may ibang kamay nang nakahawak sa taong mahal niya?

Hindi pala panaginip.

Totoo na nga. Reyalidad na pala ito.

Wala na sila, tapos na.

Nai-hatid niya na.

_Huwag kang mag-alala, ihahatid kita._


End file.
